


Five Times Milah Thought of Leaving Rumpelstiltskin and the One Time She Did

by MyrandaRoyce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaRoyce/pseuds/MyrandaRoyce





	Five Times Milah Thought of Leaving Rumpelstiltskin and the One Time She Did

1.)

_Rumpelstiltskin is a very nice man._

That is what her mother told her on the day her engagement was finalized. She expected Milah to be grateful for that but Milah was nineteen and she already had enough of nice men. You knew where you stood with bad men. Bad men were predictable. But a nice man could kiss you or kill you and you’d never see it coming.

I had dreams once, she thought on the morning of her wedding , slipping the white dress over her shoulders.

 _I could leave,_ She thought. _Run so far and so fast not even a fairy could catch me._

But she stayed. _What a sad man I’m marrying._ He looked at his feet throughout the ceremony and barely manged to stammer through his vows.

2.)

Milah’s mother told her it might hurt but the warning was long past overdue. This wasn’t the first time she found herself on her back, legs spreed wide, and staring at the ceiling waiting for it to be over. Her heart was the only thing that hurt.

 _I could leave,_ she thought. _After he falls asleep. I could travel to the enchanted forest and run with the wolves._

But she stayed. _Coward._

3.)

She knew her body well enough feel the change. _I don’t have to keep it_. Milah had heard whispers of a woman outside the village who could help her.

 _Not even you could be that heartless, Milah,_ the butcher’s daughter said when she confided in her.

So she grew big and gave her husband a son. It was a hard labor but that was expected. She didn’t want to touch him after he was born. He spent the better part of a year inside me I don’t need to touch him now.

 _I could leave,_ she thought. _Rumpelstiltskin will be a better father than than I will be a mother._

But she stayed. _I have feed Bae._

4.)

It wasn’t that she didn’t love her son. He was a beautiful boy. She just wished he belonged to someone else. Someone not her. It was Rumpelstiltskin who kissed his brushed knees and taught him his letters. Milah spent her time managing their wool business. Or, when she could break free, she ran down to the local tavern to drown her frustrations in a mug of beer. She didn’t think well of herself but she was who she was.

 _I could leave,_ she thought. _I could walk to the end of the world and swim with mermaids._

But she stayed. _I can’t breathe underwater._

5.)

Being the wife of a solider off at war was better than being the wife of a man so close by. There was respect in being the wife of solider, taking over his business (as if she hadn’t done that years ago), and raising a child by her lonesome. _You’re a warrior on the home front,_ the baker told Milah one day.

It was perfect until he came back crying and disgraced. There was no joy in being the wife of a coward. Business dwindled and she spent more time in the tavern than out.

 _I could leave,_ she thought. _I could take a sword and cut through every man alive as easily as if he was made of butter._

But she stayed. _I can’t leave my poor boy to be raised by a coward._

6.)

While she lay in bed she thought of the pirate from earlier that night. She wondered what he his kisses would feel like and what his hands would do under her skirts.

Slowly she rose from the bed. Milah looked down at her son. I _’m sorry. You deserve a better mother than me. But I deserve a better husband then him._

 _I could leave_ , she thought. _I could run away with the pirate captain and see everything there is to see. I could be free._


End file.
